


Venom

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Rare Pairings, Underage Tag for 16 year old Danny, Whipping, inappropriate use of wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence ripples down the Slytherin table, as a golden owl flutters along it, multiple pairs of eyes tracking his movement. He's got a black spiral on his side, an odd coloration of feathers which marks the owner clearly to all those watchers. Professor Hale, the Ancient Runes teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/gifts).



> Prompt: Mahale, Hogwarts AU
> 
>  
> 
> A hundred thanks to CaliHart, who took my bumbling attempt at this universe and shaped it into something worth reading.

Silence ripples down the Slytherin table, as a golden owl flutters along it, multiple pairs of eyes tracking his movement. He's got a black spiral on his side, an odd coloration of feathers which marks the owner clearly to all those watchers. Professor Hale, the Ancient Runes teacher.

Danny Mahealani knows it's for him. He continues eating his meal calmly, not even looking up as the owl settles before him. There's actually no message, just its presence is enough.

Danny deliberately ignores it until Jackson elbows him. “You going to go or what?” His beautiful blue eyes are just a little too wide with worry.

“When I'm done with my food,” Danny shrugs.

Jackson shakes his head, it's obvious he thinks that Danny can get away with these things due to his sweet, genial disposition. Danny's best friend couldn't be further from the truth.

Danny can already feel each stripe, each lash across his skin, can almost taste Peter on his tongue. And he _knows_ that the older man is pacing his office impatiently, becoming more and more annoyed at the delay. Danny smiles to himself at the thought. He may be the one getting beat, but Hale is the one who is being controlled.

Only when he's completely finished with his meal does Danny push back from the table, hand reaching out to the owl, waiting as it hops onto his forearm, and walks up to perch on his shoulder. He wraps the green and gray scarf tighter around his neck and reaches out to settle his hand on Jackson's arm a moment.

Danny flashes his best friend his already legendary dimples, and the blonde reflexively smiles back, relaxing slightly, somewhat less anxious for his friend. He's got a pretty good poker face, but Danny can read him fairly well.

Jackson is almost always anxious and worried. Comes from having a lot of pressure placed on you by a powerful father. The Whittemores are prestigious in the wizarding world, pureblood, donating to both Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, and his mother is a very loud voice on the school board.

Danny is, of course, a pureblood wizard as well, but with a caveat, a special exception - a whole host of special exceptions actually.

Until he was 16, Danny Mahealani had no trace of magic ability, formally classified as a squib. He's the only child of two bureaucrats in the Ministry of Magic, and they had chosen to send him to the Muggle world for schooling, expecting that it would be easier on him there, rather than being surrounded by the reminders of what he could never be.

His sudden surprise onset of magic at his advanced age might have made him the talk of Hogwarts, if it hadn't been for the appearance of Stiles Stilinski, some sort of long-lost prodigy, hidden by a powerful spell from his equally adept mother, who had died in the casting. It's a great scandal. And the greatest part about it, is that no one pays all that much attention to Danny.

As he walks up the stair to floor six, Danny recalls the surprise on everyone's face as he was sorted into Slytherin before the hat had fully settled on his head. Because Danny has made an art out of making people like him, and well, it's isn't exactly a typical Slytherin trait.

He flashes those dimples again as he passes just the wizard he'd been thinking of, Stiles, arguing in hushed tones with his two best friends. Where another of his house might sneer or bully, Danny makes pleasant conversation, commiserating with Lydia about the homeworkfor their Advanced Arithmancy Studies.

He, in turn, gets sympathetic looks when he tells them where he's going. Scott squeezes his upper arm in solidarity (he has trouble in Hale’s class as well), and Lydia offers to help him with Ancient Runes, naturally assuming that his less than stellar performance in that course is why he's being summoned to the Professor's office.

She's rather got things the wrong way 'round.

Danny's marks are so low because he can't _fucking_ concentrate. He can't help the way that he's always aware of the older man, he knows the body that those loose robes conceal, the way that the muscles of his abdomen ripple when he's fucking into Danny's mouth, that perfect ass that Danny could spend hours worshiping.

Danny lifts his hand to knock but the door opens itself, the boy resisting an eyeroll. No one is more dramatic than Peter Hale.

He slips inside, and the door slams behind him ominously, locks itself with a click that echoes in the room. Danny settles to his knees in the center of the room, and waits patiently.

Peter will break first.

And he does, comes sweeping out of the shadows, robe falling from his shoulders, and there's fucking _nothing_ underneath. Danny closes his eyes briefly and swallows.

“Wand,” the older man says in clipped tones, and Danny reaches into a pocket, offers it up.

“Open,” is the next command, and he parts his lips, not entirely surprised when his own wand is inserted between his teeth, and he is commanded to bite down on it. His arms are grabbed behind him, face pushed down until his forehead is pressed against the bare wood of the floor. A rope slithers up from the side, rustling as it curls itself tightly around Danny's arms, holding them in place. Without further ado, his robe is flipped up and his pants yanked downward.

Peter grabs two rough handfuls of Danny's ass, gripping tightly enough that the boy will have bruises for a long while. Then he bites down, vicious and hard enough to draw blood, and Danny's muffled cry bursts into the room. Peter takes no heed of him, just continues marking him, and all he can do is squirm in the professor's grasp.

Ten, Danny realizes after a minute, one for each minute he was late. His lips curve into a secret smile, knowing that he will relish those marks later, press down against his chair as he sits so that he can really _feel_ them.

It's only then that the Professor steps back, and the next moment brings a stripe of delicious pain blossoming across his upper thighs. And then Peter is suddenly in a frenzy, taking all his ire out on Danny, who just whimpers around the wand in his mouth.

By the time Hale's anger is sated, Danny's ass is on fire, tears are leaking down his cheeks, and he's so fucking hard, he would do _anything_ to get a hand on himself. But that is not meant to be.

Danny feels something touch him then, the end of Peter's wand teasing along that tight little furl behind, and then sliding within, and the boy only barely hears murmured words, and then there's a strange liquid feeling inside him.

Seems Professor Hale has learned a new trick.

The wand is withdrawn, and Danny feels the slick follow it, sliding down and dripping along the underside of his balls, and it's _torturous_ , those tiny tickling droplets. Peter's thumb starts rubbing along his entrance, the pad sliding across, and then dipping in, and then the other joins it, just teasing at him, pulling him apart.

Danny's begging to be fucked behind the wand between his lips, but Peter completely ignores him, just continues playing with the boy's hole until he's satisfied.

Danny's knees are spread even further, and his bound arms are lifted and this position is now incredibly uncomfortable... and absolutely perfect. Peter fills him slowly, takes his sweet time sliding his cock inside Danny, and then holds it there a minute, rolling his hips and letting go of Danny's arms.

Hale grabs a handful of Danny's hair, tugs him upwards by it, bends him so that the boy's cock juts out into empty air.

The Professor's wand makes a reappearance, and the thin tip slices through the air, snapping into one of Danny's nipples with a starburst of pain that makes him arch and clench around the older man, yelling into his gag.

There's a rumble of pleasure behind him and then Peter starts fucking him in earnest, harsh, cruel thrusts that have Danny squirming in the Professor's grasp. Peter's left hand twists and plucks at Danny's nipples as his right hand slides down, wand skating along the boy's neglected cock, and then Peter flicks his wrist, and it comes down hard on the angry red flesh. Danny cries out again, whole body reacting, and the older man makes that low approving sound once again.

Peter shifts slightly, but its enough, because now he's slamming into that bundle of nerves inside Danny that's making him see stars, and the wand keeps slicing down, and it's too much for Danny, who arches and then shudders as he comes, spilling onto the wooden floor with a strangled yell.

Peter fucks him through his orgasm, and then lets go of Danny, pushing his face down into the floor once again, rubbing it in his mess.

It's not long before the older man finds his own release, pulsing deep inside Danny, draping himself along the boy's back as he catches his breath. He withdraws, and swiftly replaces his cock with something else.

Danny twitches at the odd sensation. This, too, is new. He has apparently been inspiring the Professor. 

Hiding a smirk, Danny turns to look at Peter over his shoulder. The older man is wiping himself clean at the washbasin, and then he flings the soiled cloth at the boy. His eyes travel over Danny, still bound, half-dressed, face smeared with his own come, and he is silent a long moment.

Danny waits.

“Eleven. Tonight.”

Without another word, Peter spins on his heel and leaves the room.

Danny waits some more.

A full ten minutes later, the rope loosens, and Danny pulls his arms back into place with a sigh of relief. He spits his wand out, cleans his face off, and pulls himself together.

Danny goes to the Professor's bookcase, retrieves a small device that resembles a Muggle video camera, and checks it. This is a little thing he's cooked up using a mish-mash of technology and magic. It worked perfectly. The entire thing was recorded.

Danny's lips slowly curve into a smile. “Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. 
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
